jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Uzi
Overview The Uzi is a fast-firing, powerful sub-machine gun that is very effective at close range, and where to target is below the player and can be seen. Added in the Fire Update of March 1st, 2019, it is available in Gun Shop 1, Gun Shop 2, and the Military Base war room. It costs $25,000, making it the second-highest priced gun in the game. It holds 15 bullets per magazine and does 9 damage per bullet, having the potential to do 135 damage per magazine, if your aim is right. More specifically, the Uzi fires at 720 RPM, making it the fastest firing weapon in the game. On top of that, it has a 1 to 1.5 second reload, which is currently the quickest reload in the game. The Uzi's high damage output, fast fire rate and quick reload makes it a very useful weapon, and definitely worth the price. A very useful strategy is to fire with the shotgun, then quickly switch to the Uzi. If the player was already close enough, you would do 30 damage with the Shotgun, draining health, then finishing them off with the Uzi. It is also useful for long-range fights, but only if the player is above his/her target. Strategy The Uzi is excellent for short-mid range use and can be used for long-range purposes with effectiveness if the player has very good accuracy, shoots while moving the gun aim around, or first gets rid of some health with the Pistol. As a very high-damager, this gun is highly recommended for most players, however, due to the Uzi firing faster than the player losing health, the max damage the Uzi can do to a player is 72 in one round, however, it should be able to do 135 damage. Trivia * Like the AK47, the Uzi cannot be obtained in Criminal Bases and Police Station 1, 2 & 3. It can only be obtained in Gun Shops and in the Military Base. * The reload sound effect for this gun and the AK47 are the same, except the Uzi's sound effect is sped up. * The first Uzi submachine gun was designed by Major Uziel Gal in the late 1940s and has found use as a personal defense weapon by rear-echelon troops, officers, artillery troops and tankers, as well as a frontline weapon by elite light infantry assault forces. * The Uzi in the glass casings used to have a special glow effect in both Gun Shops. This was most likely to signify that it was new. The effect has been removed as of the Season 2 Update. * The magazine size for the Uzi is 15 rounds, which is halved by 50% from the magazine capacity of the AK47 & Rifle. * The Uzi in real-life, which was produced by Israel from 1954-present, carries 10-20 round box magazines in most military and civilian variants. The Uzi in Jailbreak carries 15. * The Uzi in-game is likely based on the civilian-grade Uzi Pistol or Uzi Carbine. The gun has no folding stock in Jailbreak. * Similar to the Rifle and AK47, there is no visible charging handle on the weapon. * Realistically, the weapon would not be able to chamber a round and thus become unusable. On top of that, there is no trigger or trigger guard on the Uzi, making it so that the weapon realistically cannot be fired. * While in its glass case in both Gun Shops, the gun is tilted at a 45-degree angle, while all the other guns are straight. * The Uzi has the fastest reload speed compared to every weapon in the game. * When Badimo posted the tweet revealing the Uzi. It was said to be a Micro Uzi but the model appears to be a regular Uzi. Category:Weapon/Item Category:Ranged Weapons